1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a tree stand of the type used to support a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The type of tree stand to which the subject invention pertains supports a tree in an upright posture and includes a base extending about an axis for supporting a tree on a support surface with a tree support wall extending about the axis upwardly from the base to a top. A receptacle is disposed within the support wall and has an open top for receiving the trunk of a tree. The top of the support wall and the open top of the receptacle define trunk support portions and liquid storage portions disposed about the axis. Such tree stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,363 and 5,121,897 to Sofy and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,570 to Fillip. These stands have a relatively large base for stability and extend to a narrow collar for surrounding and supporting the tree trunk in the interior receptacle. In order to securely stabilize the tree trunk the collar closely surrounds the tree trunk, which makes it difficult to fill the receptacle when the stand is supporting the tree trunk. In order to ease this filling problem a fill-opening has been placed in the side of the stand to extend into the receptacle, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,192 to Templin, Jr. However, the narrow collar still limits the amount of liquid that the receptacle can hold to nourish the tree.
The subject invention provides a tree stand for supporting a tree in an upright posture comprising a base extending about an axis for supporting a tree on a support surface and a tree support wall extending about the axis upwardly from the base to a top. A receptacle is disposed within the support wall and has an open top for receiving the trunk of a tree. The top of the support wall and the open top of the receptacle define trunk support portions and liquid storage portions disposed about the axis the trunk support portions being disposed radially closer to the axis than the storage portions.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a tree stand wherein the trunk of the tree is closely surrounded yet the volume of the receptacle holding the liquid to nourish the tree is significantly increased.